The invention relates to an umbrella, in particular a large umbrella, garden umbrella, stand umbrella and the like, having an umbrella pole, a pole part which is displaceable telescopically in the umbrella pole and on which roof rods are articulated by means of a crown, and having supporting struts between a runner, displaceable along the umbrella pole, and the roof rods, as well as having a roof covering. The displaceable pole part is in connection with a threaded spindle, mounted in the umbrella pole, and the runner is connected to the pole part by means of a flexible drawing element led over a deflection roller.
Such an umbrella is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,824. In the case of such a configuration of the umbrella, it is possible to be able to displace the pole part, which is slidingly mounted in the umbrella pole and bears the roof rods, by exerting a small force, and thereby forcibly raise the runner and, by means of the supporting struts, bring the roof rods into the open position and, in this position, support them. The movements of the pole part and of the runner are opposite each other. For opening the umbrella, the pole part is lowered by means of the threaded spindle, whereas the runner is raised by the flexible drawing element. For closing the umbrella, the telescopic pole part is moved upward, whereas the runner slides downward on the umbrella pole. The displacing of the runner downward takes place by the dead weight of the same and by the proportionate weight of the supporting struts and of the roof rods. The manual actuating mechanism is preferably used for umbrellas of which the span is 4 to 8 m in diameter. What is essential here is that an umbrella is obtained of which the umbrella roof can be tensioned extremely tautly when the umbrella is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,062 discloses an umbrella which has a roof skin tensioned in the manner of a pagoda and is provided with an upper crown. The latter is rigidly connected to the displaceable pole part, the roof rods being telescopic.